Śmiercipieśń
Death Song (brak polskiego tłumaczenia | fanowskie: Muza Śmierci) - gatunek smoka, który pojawia się w Race to the Edge. Przedstawiciel klasy tajemniczej. Jeden z nielicznych gatunków, dla których pożywienie stanowią zarówno smoki, jak i ludzie. Debiutuje w odcinku Imperfect Harmony. Co ciekawe, według gry DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk Death Song jest przedstawicielem gatunku Slithersong, nie zaś odrębnym gatunkiem. Wygląd Smok ten należy do najpiękniejszych gatunków. Ma pomarańczowo-żółtą barwę z niebieskimi wachlarzami oraz brązowymi paskami na całej długości ciała, dzięki którym ubarwienie smoka przypomina tygrysa. Jego ciało jest bardzo wąskie i wydłużone. Death Song ma dwie pary łap. Przednie są krótkie i maleńkie, wyrastają z piersi i służą do podpierania przodu ciała podczas chodzenia po lądzie. Zaś tylne łapy są wielkie, silnie umięśnione, i służą do stawania pionowo oraz, oczywiście, do chodzenia po lądzie. Część płatu skórnego na klatce piersiowej wygląda, jakby odstawała od reszty ciała. Smok posiada bardzo duże, trójkątne skrzydła, podobne do tych, które ma Zmiennoskrzydły, choć w znacznej części nie przyrastają do tułowia. Przypominają trochę także skrzydła motyli, ze względu na bogate zdobienia oraz kształt. Dostrzec na nich można duże niebieskie kropki oraz różnokolorowe ornamenty wzdłuż krawędzi skrzydła. Niewielka głowa ma wydłużony kształt, wyposażona jest w małe kolce na górze, dwa długie, żłobione rogi oraz róg nosowy, jak u prawie każdego gatunku. Zęby są dość długie i ostre. Zwierzęta te mają przodozgryz, oznacza to, że kiedy szczęki smoka są zaciśnięte, zęby żuchwy znajdują się przed zębami szczęki. Wzdłuż grzbietu zwierzęcia ciągnie się rząd kilku dużych, długich i bardzo ostrych szpikulców. Długi ogon zakończony jest dużym niebieskim wachlarzem. Podobny wachlarz wyrasta z przedniego odcinka ogona. Małe, również niebieskie wachlarze znajdują się po bokach głowy - rozłożone, mają kształt trójkąta. Mają one na celu wzmacnianie dźwięku wydawanego przez smoka oraz prawdopodobnie wychwytywaniu bodźców dźwiękowych z otoczenia. Również te elementy ciała smoka są zdobione ciemnoniebieskimi ornamentami. Charakter Smok ten jest samotnikiem. Wynika to z faktu, iż jest drapieżnikiem, i choć wabi inne smoki pięknym śpiewem, służy to jedynie polowaniu. Siedlisko Smok zamieszkuje Melodyjną Wyspę, która swoją nazwę zawdzięcza właśnie Death Songowi. Dieta Gatunek ten jest jednym z nielicznych poznanych do tej pory, które spożywają inne smoki. Gustuje zarówno w małych, takich jak Straszliwce Straszliwe, jak i w większych smokach, takich jak na przykład Śmiertnik Zębacz. Wiadomo, że smok pożera także ludzi, gdy ci staną mu na drodze. Moce i umiejętności thumb|left|[[Śmiertnik Zębacz uwięziony w bursztynie]]Smok potrafi wydobyć z siebie piękny, hipnotyzujący śpiew, porównywany do śpiewu syreny, którym wabi ofiarę. Następnie smok pluje półprzezroczystą, pomarańczową wydzieliną, która po zastygnięciu uzyskuje strukturę podobną do bursztynu, w którym więzi swoją ofiarę. Dzięki temu unieruchamia smoki i może później powrócić do ucztowania.Substancja ta wystrzelona przez smoka jest ciepła, a ochładzając się twardnieje. Jest niezwykle twarda, praktycznie nie można jej zniszczyć mechanicznie. Rozkruszyć ją można dopiero po ponownym rozgrzaniu (np. żelem Koszmara Ponocnika). Death Song gustuje głównie w smokach, jednak poluje także na ludzi, gdy ci wejdą mu w drogę. Dwie wachlarzowe błony po bokach głowy są składane i rozkładane. Służą one odbijaniu fal dźwiękowych, podczas gdy smok śpiewa, i wysyłania ich w stronę ofiary znajdującej się w promieniu do 1 mili (około 1,6 kilometra). Możliwe, że błony te dodatkowo służą wychwytywaniu bodźców dźwiękowych z otoczenia, dzięki czemu smok jest bardziej przebiegły od innych gatunków. Słabości *Gromogrzmot - jedyny wróg smoka, który ze względu na swój głośny krzyk, ma gorszy słuch niż inne smoki i przez to jest odporny na śpiew Death Songa *małe pomieszczenia, w których śpiew smoka, nasilony w ścianach pomieszczenia, mógłby uśpić jego samego Prawdopodobnie słabościami tego gatunku, podobnie jak w przypadku większości gatunków, są również: *smoczymiętka *hałas, np. uderzanie młotem o tarczę *drapanie po szyi *węgorze *niebieski oleander *smoczy korzeń *kontrola Oszołomostracha (lub innego Alfy) *wrzask Krzykozgona Jaja Jajo smoka pojawia się tylko i wyłącznie w grze Rise of Berk oraz School of Dragons. W Rise of Berk posiada ono owalny kształt i ma niebieską barwę z domieszką koloru różowego, dodatkowo skorupa pokryta jest błękitnymi wzorami. Jajo jest półprzeźroczyste, w jego wnętrzu widoczna jest żółta kula, która prawdopodobnie jest zarodkiem jeszcze niewyklutego pisklęcia. Zaś w grze School of Dragons jajo swym wyglądem niezwykle przypomina, również pojawiające się w tej grze jajo Zmiennoskrzydłego, ma owalny kształt, brązową barwę z żółtymi nierównymi liniami i niewielkimi plamkami. Ogień Death Song potrafi ziać ogniem, jednak używa go rzadko. Podczas ataku woli pluć płynnym bursztynem. Pojawienie się ''Race to the Edge thumb|[[Czkawka ze Szczerbatkiem ukrywają się przed Death Songiem]]Death Song pojawia się w trzecim odcinku ''Race to the Edge. Jeźdźcy smoków trafiają na Melodyjną Wyspę dzięki Smoczemu Oku, jest to jednocześnie pierwsza wyspa odkryta dzięki tajemniczemu urządzeniu. Podczas lotu nad oceanem słyszą piękny śpiew, który usypia wszystkich. Gdy śpiew ucicha, jeźdźcy się budzą, ale zauważają, że nie ma ich smoków, pozostał tylko Szczerbatek, który zresztą został przez nich znaleziony z dala od obozowiska. Razem szukają zaginionych wierzchowców, podczas swojej podróży odkrywają, że w głębi wyspy znajduje się wiele smoków uwięzionych w bursztynie. Po chwili przylatuje Death Song, przed którym jeźdźcy się ukrywają. Gdy odlatuje, wychodzą z ukrycia, jednak po jakimś czasie smok powraca i więzi wszystkich w bursztynie - wszystkich z wyjątkiem Czkawki. Ten postanawia odnaleźć Gromogrzmota, który jakiś czas wcześniej chciał zaatakować jego przyjaciół. Ów Gromogrzmot był odporny na śpiew Death Songa, dzięki czemu nie dał mu się uwięzić. Czkawka tresuje smoka i razem dezorientują Death Songa. Chłopak, zeskakując z Gromogrzmota, trze tarczą o ziemię, na której wcześniej rozlał ślinę Hakokła - pod wpływem tarcia ślina zapala się i podpala bursztyn, w którym uwięzieni są jeźdźcy oraz smoki. Bursztyn ustępuję i jeźdźcy wracają do domu. Wcześniej jednak Death Song zostaje uwięziony w jaskini przez Czkawkę ze Szczerbatkiem i Gromogrzmotem. W grach ''Rise of Berk W grze smok ten jest przedstawicielem gatunku o nazwie Slithersong i dostępny jest wyłącznie podczas specjalnych okazji: *10-13 lipca 2015 roku (Melodyjna Wyspa; 8 godzin) School of Dragons Smok pojawił się w grze 27 sierpnia. Jest on głównym obiektem zainteresowania w Expansion Packu "Call of the Death Song". Jego piskle otrzymuje się w końcowej misji płatnego expansion packu. Ciekawostki *Według gry ''DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk, Death Song jest przedstawicielem gatunku Slithersong, nie zaś odrębnym gatunkiem. *Jest to drugi - po Czerwonej Śmierci - znany gatunek smoka, który pożera inne smoki. *Smok prawdopodobnie jest zdolny do kanibalizmu po wykluciu się słabych osobników . Zobacz też en:Death Song de:Todsinger Kategoria:Gatunki smoków Kategoria:Gatunki z filmów Kategoria:Tajemnicza klasa Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk